1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic printing apparatus, utilizing an interchangeable typefont element, such as an electronic typewriter or a word processor, and more particularly to such an electronic printing apparatus provided with display means capable of displaying characters and numerals entered into it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic printing apparatus with an interchangeable typefont element such as an electronic typewriter or word processor usually uses plural typefont elements having different typing styles. For example a word processor can use typefont heads of different print sizes such as 10 points or 12 points, an the electronic typewriter can use, in addition to the standard typefonts such as elite and pica, a typefont element with Greek letters and various symbols.
In such electronic printing apparatus, for example disclosed in the British Patent Specification No. 2087115 published May 19, 1982, the operator can identify the printing pitch but cannot identify the printing style of that printing pitch, for example as pica or elite, unless the printing style is confirmed by the actual printing. Therefore, in case a typefont element different from the desired one is mounted in the apparatus, waste of a printing sheet will result or the operator has to effect trial printing prior to the actual printing.